


Secretary assassin

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Bisexual Male Character, Blackmail, Boys In Love, Cell Phones, Conspiracy, Corruption, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Freckles, Friends to Lovers, Glasses, Heterochromia, Human Experimentation, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Pekoyama Peko Are Siblings, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Blood, Nail Polish, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Overprotective, Owada Daiya Lives, Politics, Secretaries, Secrets, Siblings, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Ishimaru kiyotaka became prime minister  it was a dream come trueHis secretary is just as hard working all be it mysterious everything  was perfect....till a sniper was killed by his secretary
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 3





	Secretary assassin

" good morning prime minister ishimaru!" A small male with hetechorima eyes said as ishimaru enter the room " good morning Nekomaru" ishimaru said with a smile as he took his seat.

' this feel too much like a dream .' ishimaru thought as he looked around the room it only been a week since he became prime minister not alot of people were a fan of a Ishimaru is prime minister but the votes don't lie...he hopes.

Ishimaru look at his secretary a small male a few inches shorter then him with long blond hair hetechorima eyes that are a little bit hidden behind his glasses which he find it cute .

" ....is something the matter ?" Nastume blinks which caused ishimaru to blush" ah my apologies!! He said .

" ....it fine" nastume said as he hand him paper work.

" It a little hard to believe am here....it like a dream come true..." Ishimaru said as he started to work " I bet." Nastume said the blonde look out of the window and see Something shining in the distance "...shall I make you tea?" Nastume said looking at the light " ah thank you!" Ishimaru said with a smile.

Nastume walked into the hallway and pulled out his cellphone and got dial a number "..... sniper west side building ....take them out.." nastume said as he hang up and start making tea.

**across the building**

a sniper was waiting for a clear shot of new prime minister ' one less ishimaru to worry about...' the sniper thought till a wire was wrapped around they neck.

A tall male with orange hair and purple eyes dropped the sniper he brought out his cellphone " taken care of ...." 

**back at the office**

Nastume walked in with tea " your tea sir." Nastume said as he give ishimaru the tea " thank you Nekomaru-kun!" Ishimaru Said

Everything was normal it was like clockwork nastume would bring him tea,food, or paperwork which he doesn't mind he might forget to eat while working.

Ishimaru stomach gurgles " .... bathroom..." Ishimaru said with a faint blush dusted his face " I'll take of this for you sir ." Nastume said as ishimaru nods and went to the bathroom .

"...you actually thought I didn't notice you hiding I wasn't born yesterday ." Nastume said looking at the open door a man with a mask walk in" heh really a little secretary like what you going to do?" The masked man asked.

".... really?, Do these glasses really hid who I am hehe.." nastume said as he took his glasses off.

**3 minutes later.**

ishimaru walked in and the first thing he saw was blood and his secretary standing over a body "....sir ...you look tried..." Nastume said as he walked towards ishimaru who in turned take a step back only to bump into someone "Mondo give our prime minister a nap please." Nastume said as a cloth cover the red eye male the smell of chloroform ishimaru try to fight him off before he passed out.

" ...so...uhh what we do now?" Mondo asked in clear confusion" for one? Take him to our hide out I'll let kuzuryu know that we have a problem ." Nastume said

TBC


End file.
